


Ashes

by Tristin__Fiction



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, boku no hero, mha
Genre: Angst, Bakugo Katsuki - Freeform, Death, Emotional, Feelings, Feels, I'm so sorry, Krbk, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Sad, bakugo - Freeform, bakushima, bnha - Freeform, boku no hiro, kiribaku, kirishima - Freeform, kirishima eijiro - Freeform, mha - Freeform, upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin__Fiction/pseuds/Tristin__Fiction
Summary: Written while listening to Ashes by Celine Dion.I am SO sorry ;u;





	Ashes

Bakugo held his husband’s hand, his grip shaky as he stares down at the blood-soaked flannel. He wasn’t even on duty today. It was his one day off from work in weeks. Yet, here he was; on his back on the side of the street.

Bleeding out.

He knew this job was too dangerous. He warned Kirishima before leaving the house that he had no business going and taking a mission that was out of his ranking, let alone, not on his schedule. Not because he didn’t believe he could do it; because he knew he could, and he would.

And that’s what worried him.

The labored breathing coming out of Kirishima’s throat was getting heavier with each inhale. Red’s grip was starting to loosen, but Bakugo made sure he held on tight.

He felt so…useless. He had no idea how to help, other than to call the ambulance. His gaze darted back up to Kirishima, a free hand lifting to place a gentle palm to his cheek.

“Stay with me, Ei. You’re gonna be fine, you hear me? You're gonna be fine...”

The blond’s voice cracked, determined to make sure his soulmate didn’t shut his eyes too early. 

While Bakugo panicked, Kirishima struggled to lift his own hand up, placing his palm on the back of his partner’s hand. A crippled smile forced it’s way up his face, trying to calm the other down.

“Heh…Y-You-…you haven’t been…this w-worried..since we were…k-k-kids….,” the red-head stuttered. 

His eyelids started to sag again, closing halfway. He looked as though he was dozing off, ready to fall asleep.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Eijiro, open your eyes. Open your fucking eyes, shitty hair!”

The hitch in Bakugo’s throat was evident when he said his name. His chest felt like it was ready to melt away and spit his heart out. No way in hell was he ready to let him go.

Absolutely not.

A thought came to the blond; How long had they been married? 10, maybe 11 years now? Shit. He really liked this one, didn’t he? 

All the conversations they’ve had; all the fights. How comfortable they’ve gotten in one another’s company. How he would say something even remotely funny and Kirishima would laugh like it was the last joke he’d ever hear. 

The talks of buying a house and moving out of their crappy apartment.

The discussion of a few kids making a mess on the front lawn, and how every Sunday morning, he’d make Ei and the kids breakfast.

Thinking about all of those memories and dreams being crumbled down by this event…broke him.

Bakugo grit his teeth, unable to keep his emotions in check any longer. The last thing he wanted was to be seen crying. He was supposed to be the stronger one in these situations. Right?

With each passing minute of no assistance, Kiri was slowly slipping further and further out of Bakugo’s reach. 

From the silence, Kiri spoke softly under his breath.

“Katsuki…,” he whispered trying not to think about the pain.

Bakugo looked into his eyes, watching his eyelids gravitate closer to each other. 

“Don’t talk, idiot—“

Kirishima went quiet again, but only for a moment. He didn’t take Bakugo’s advice, knowing full well he wasn’t going to make it out alive. He found the strength to take his fixation off the open sky, and gaze into the eyes he fell so hard for all those years ago.

He mustered another broken grin.

“…You were always….my number one hero…”

Bakugo felt his heart shatter, like a fragile piece of thin ice. His eyes widened slightly, watching his tears fall on his husband’s cheek as the hand that felt so warm a second ago, dropped in temperature. 

No longer would he have those long, off-topic conversations while sitting on the kitchen floor; laughing childishly at each other.

No longer could he hold his hand to calm him down when he was having a panic attack.  
No longer would he be cooking for two.

How do you sleep alone again?

The blond stayed silent, looking down at Kirishima to take in his features one last time before completely breaking down.


End file.
